sevens_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Discord
Discord is an easy to use chat client that can be used on your PC, Internet Browser, or mobile device. Making an account is quick and easy. How To Join You can instantly join us in our server by clicking here. Rules General Rules: #No excessive spam, such as one word posts, or flooding. No excessive all-cap posts. #Keep discussions calm and respectful. Do not insult others personally. #Personal drama and disputes unrelated to the server must be handled privately. Any inner-server issues will be addressed by the administrative staff. #No adult content (18+/TV-MA) or explicit messages. (Anything you would see on public access TV or in a popular magazine is normally ok.) #No racist, racial, or bigoted slang/language. #Keep discussion and recruiting to the appropriate channel. Users breaking this rule will be redirected. Continued breaking of this rule will lead to a warning. #No impersonation of any user. #Respect the other community members. Repeat complaints of harassment, bullying, etc will result in administrative action. #Admin members are fair and understanding with their rulings. Most decisions are final. If you have an issue, please bring it up in #server-support. Moderation team has the right to determine when to instantly restrict/remove users seen: Attempting to get passwords from people or other confidential information, posting links (such as bit.ly) that lead to shady or harmful websites, flooding any channel with excessively long images/text/content, or are seen doing actions with malicious intent meant to troll or disrupt the server. Voice Chat Rules #All General rules apply to Voice Chat as well. #No annoying, loud or high pitch noises. #Reduce the amount of background noise, if possible. Resort to push to talk in your settings to reduce the issue. Bot Specific Rules #Keep most bot commands within #bot-room. Do not spam bot commands outside of #bot-room. #Do not use the bot to play loud music. #Do not play music over 30 minutes long #Music is subject to General Rules. Playing music that is offensive or otherwise breaks these rules will result in administrative action. F.A.Q #'Why can I only see a limited amount of channels?' #*Our sever requires that you input a command acknowledging that you have read the rules. This command is found at the top of #welcome and needs to be posted in #verify. Once this is done you will have access to the rest of the server. #'Will a NSFW channel be added?' #*At this time we are not planning on adding a NSFW channel as there is already a large selection of Discord servers that offer this service. #'What do I do if I am having issues with another user's behavior?' #*Our server and community is geared towards supporting and respecting one another. If you are having issues with another user, please feel free to bring it up to one of our Moderators in private. We will be more than happy to help sort things out. #*That being said, all personal drama needs to be handled outside of the server. If you are unable to converse with another user we highly recommend blocking them. #'Can I speak languages other than English in the server?' #*Although the server's official language is English, we don't mind having our users speak in different languages here and there. However, we do request that you keep it to a minimum. If we have enough demand, we are open to adding language-specific general channels to accommodate. #*Please remember to follow the server rules even when speaking in another language.